A Time Best Left Forgotten
by The Lonely Centurion
Summary: Amelia Pond meets the Ninth Doctor, all false smile, ears, and rage. Almost cannon compliant. I do make reference to the Faction Paradox of the Eighth Doctor Adventures. Set prior to 'The Doctor's Wife' as Amy has not seen the 9/10 console room before.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: There shall be a link to an ebook version of this story on my profile for all who want it. At the time of posting it will not be available, but check back during the next day or so and it will be available in both Nook and Kindle formats.**

* * *

**A Time Best Left Forgotten**

By Nicholas Zippelli

'TheLonelyCenturion'

First Published – 2012

The moral right of the author is questionable at best.

Original Series broadcast on BBC television  
Format ©BBC 1963

'Doctor Who' 'TARDIS' etcetera are the trademarks of the British Broadcasting Corporation and are not being used for profit.

All rights reserved. No part of this novel may be reproduced in any form or by any means without prior written consent from the author, except by a reviewer, who may quote brief passages in a review.

This book is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either a product of the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual people living or dead, events or locales is entirely coincidental.

The Ninth Doctor is based off of his portrayal by Christopher Eccleston and Amelia Pond is based off of her portrayal by Karen Gillan.

Cover Design by TheLonelyCenturion/Nicholas Zippelli – 2012

* * *

_This story is dedicated to all the Whovians out there. Those of us that can't get enough of our favourite Doctors. This is all for you. You're what makes it all worth it in the end because I don't know where I'm going, but I know I'm going to meet some interesting people along the way… oh and it'll be dangerous too, and there will be some running. Actually lots of running, but that's how we like it._

* * *

Chapter 1.

It was 1976 which really wasn't all that important. Even less important was that it was July 7th 1976. What is important – and I believe I was getting to it – is that this is the day a timeline crossed itself and had the potential to end the universe. It obviously didn't as I'm currently writing this and you being slightly farther in the future are still in existence to read it, although if my writing's somehow did manage to escape the literal destruction of everything… hurrah. Anyway here is where our story begins, July 7th 1976.

Amelia Pond huffed to herself, leave it to her boys to just abandon her. Okay so maybe abandon was a strong term, but they did just sort of walk away to look at cars or tools or whatever the Doctor and Rory like to do for fun. So here she was stuck in Mellsworth, Wales in the middle of nowhere in the 1970's. To top it off she could even remember where the Doctor parked the TARDIS, not that he really parked it anyway. He more or less just sort of clumsily lands it in random places and pretends it was where he wanted to be. This was starting off to be one hell of a day.

That's when she saw it, the TARDIS. Great big blue box, made of wood. Had the words 'Police Public Call Box' written across the top. Honestly looked more like a rickety shed than a ship that could travel through space and time. That said, it was home to her and she really really wanted to lie down in a bath and have a nice soak.

Amy Pond ran up the street to her spaceship, her home, her big blue box and when she got there she pushed open the door and saw one of the biggest surprises of her life. The TARDIS was different, well it was still the TARDIS, but it was just off. Instead of the shiny modern style it had when she left, all full of glass and sleek lines, it was a coral filled mess. The console room was so much darker and moodier than she had ever seen it. The walls were a dark brown and the floor was a grated sheet metal. The console itself was still a cobbled together mess, but it just looked like a cobbled together mess of broken things now.

The strangest thing she noticed was not darker atmosphere or change to the console itself. It was a man. A man with close cropped hair and big ears wearing a black leather jacket and jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The man with the big ears sat up and looked directly at Amelia Pond and he winked at her. Of all the stupid things he could do – he decide to wink thought Amy. "Hello" he said with what was definitely a Northern Accent.

"You're from the North" Amy said resentfully.

Hmmph snorted Leather-clad Northern man, "Lots of planets have a North and besides at least I'm not a wretched Ginger Scott with a superiority complex."

"Shut your stupid face," Amy shouted back at the stranger. "How did you get in here? Where's the Doctor?"

The northern man with the large ears stood up and made a move that would have brushed the hair out of his eyes, if he had hair to brush out of his eyes. He seemed shocked for a moment as if he had expected himself to have long hair and that it had suddenly disappeared without his knowledge. He eyed the young redhead and said, "I'm the Doctor and I'm not exactly sure who you are."

Amy took a deep breath, "I'm Amy… Amy Pond and you are not the Doctor. First off you look nothing like him. Not at all. And if you were really the Doctor you would remember who I am."

"Wrong," said the Doctor smugly. "You are so absolutely and completely wrong. I am the Doctor so therefore I look like the Doctor. As for the not remembering part… I'm at least 1100 years old. I've been travelling in this box for the past 900 or so years." A small smile crossed his face, "Anyway I've been travelling for around 900 years which I have now decided is my age and do you really expect me to remember every single person I've met in that time? There's also the possibility that you're from my own personal future and that really shouldn't happen because that just messes with causality."

"I don't believe it. The Doctor is… well he's so much more than you. He's my best friend, he wears bow ties and fezzes, he lets my husband pretend to help fix the TARDIS" Amy said.

"Hah!" shouted the Doctor, "Definitely the from the future then. Too bad it sounds like I've gone senile if I'm back to wearing bow ties."

Amy took a few steps forward towards the big eared man claiming to be the Doctor, "Really though… Who are you? You know it's not good to lie."

The Doctor leaned forward right towards Amy's face. They were eye to eye and only inches apart. "I told you already you stupid ape, I'm the Doctor!" he bellowed.

She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "You don't talk to me like that!" she shouted. "I can't believe this is you in your past. You're so rude, mean actually. You're just mad in my time but I love you. You're my best friend and you would never act like this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Doctor sat down on the steel grated floor of the TARDIS and looked up at fearsome ginger girl in his midst. He sighed, "How could anyone love me? Me - the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Last Son of Gallifrey?"

"Jeeze," Amy said taken aback, "Mr. Grumpy aren't you? And yes, I said I love you, but not you you, but your future you."

The Doctor sighed again, "I have a right to be grumpy Pond. The things that I did…  
The Doctor let the sentence trail off into space. He was in a deep thought about his past.

"I never thought it was this bad," Amy said moving closer. She thought she might put a hand on his shoulder, maybe even hug him. This Doctor definitely had issues and he was alone. He had no one to save him from himself.

Before Amy could try and comfort him, the Doctor stood up. His cold eyes were raging. "Did you say you never thought it was this bad?!" he bellowed, "I've seen worlds burn! Watched the Faction Paradox and Daleks tear apart causality! Faced the Nightmare Child and the Would-be-King with his army of Might-have-beens and could-nots." The Doctor was ranting, smashing his fists into the TARDIS console. "I had to kill my own…"

Amy watched silently as the Doctor ranted and raved throughout his home. Smashing his belongings and his precious console. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Then she heard his voice break when he said 'I had to kill my own'. She realized, she finally realized why her Doctor was the last Time Lord. There was a war and his part in it doomed his entire species. She was speechless.

Amelia Pond, the companion who should have never met this Doctor, walked up behind him and put her arms around his back and held him. She held her Raggedy Doctor, who was definitely much worse for the wear than when she first met him, and let him cry. Tears of pain for a species that was lost forever, tears of pain for actions not taken, tears of pain for goodbyes left unsaid.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I shouted at you Miss Pond, but I believe you have another Doctor to see."

Amy walked to the TARDIS doors, the only thing still familiar in this version of the Doctor's craft. She turned and waved to the Doctor, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

The Doctor smiled a broad smile from ginormous ear to ginormous ear, "Sounds fantastic! I'll see you in few." Then Amelia Pond took a step outside the TARDIS doors and shut them behind her. The Doctor's smile disappeared and was replaced by a stony expression. It may only be a few minutes till you see me again Pond, but it may be hundreds of years till I see you. The Doctor turned back to the console and plugged in a random destination.

Amy Pond stood outside the TARDIS and watched it fade away out of history. It still had the same familiar dematerialization sound and it still made her want to cover her ears, but it sounded like a new beginning to her.


End file.
